


The pizza order..

by Areto123



Series: Sleepy bois oneshots [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minecraft, Pizza, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areto123/pseuds/Areto123
Summary: While philza is away the boys try to not destroy the house. They also want pizza.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Sleepy bois oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109225
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	The pizza order..

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is from Procrastination Queen from Tumblr. I really liked the fanart so i decided to write a fic about it.
> 
> These are not the real people, only their Minecraft characters.
> 
> Also don't ship anyone in this fic cause that's weird.

When Philza left the house he actually, for once, had faith in his sons.

Maybe this time they won't burn down the house. They actually couldn't, he had left them with some money and the phone number of a pizza place to order when they were hungry.

That should keep them out of trouble right?  
\----------------------------------------------------

Technoblade sometimes wishes he wasn't the oldest child.

Yeah it's pretty pog when he can tell Tommy what to do but he also has to be responsible. He wasn't very good at the second one so he made Wilbur incharge of Tommy and Tubbo.

(They were having a sleepover so Tubbo is staying the night)

And with that he spend the next thirty minutes in his room, reading a book. It didn't take long before his door snapped open, making him jump and drop the book to the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK WILBUR?"

"Oops, sorry"

That's when he noticed the smoke entering through the door, he carefully stepped out of the room with Wilbur behind him.

"What happened?"

"Huh? OH YES, i forgot. Tommy and Tubbo burned the cookies they tried to make so now the kitchen is on fire"

"WHAT"

Techno ran to the kitchen to see the disaster. There was Tommy, shouting at the flames, clearly angry and then there was Tubbo, he was staring at the burned cookies with a sad look on his face.

He quickly opened his inventory and pulled out a bucket of water, successfully stopping the fire.

Now he had to act responsible.

"What the hell were you guys thinking??"

Tommy and Tubbo found the floor very interesting while Wilbur silently laughed.

"AND YOU! Weren't you supposed to stop this from happening?"

He stopped laughing.

"Well, it was kind of entertaining watching them run around like headless chickens and no one got hurt"

Sometimes he forgets that Wilbur is the middle child. He sighed.

"And why were you two making cookies? You know Phil told us to order"

"He did?"

"Yes, now clean that up"

"..."

They eventually did clean up the mess (with the help of Wilbur cause he felt guilty he didn't help before). Now they were all four in the living room.

Techno sitting on the couch, continuing his book, with Wilbur at the armchair beside him, who was playing a song sith his guitar and Tommy and Tubbo, that were laying on the ground and staring at the ceiling.

Finally tommy couldn't take the silence so he voiced his complaints.

"I'm hungry"

"Hi hungry. I'm Tubbo"

".....Tubbo....i just KNOW you did not just make that joke"

Tubbo shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey if we are all hungry why don't we order now?"

Techno thought about it. He too, was hungry.

"Okay im gonna call the pizza place let me find the number and the cash"

"Wait, why are you the one to hold the money?"

"Because, Tommy, I'm the oldest here and im not a child"

As he left the room Wilbur turned to the younger boys.

"What do you say we attack him together when he is vulnerable. In the middle of the phone call?"

Tubbo nodded eagerly while Tommy had an evil smile on his face.

"Absolutely"

They went back to their own thing after that, acting like nothing happened. 

When techno re-entered the living room he looked at them. They acted suspicious but he ignored it.

He sat at the couch again, money in one hand and the phone at the other, he actually had to talk to people now. 

He should've expected the attack the moment Tommy moved and sat at the couch with him. He stared.

"What? Am i not allowed to sit somewhere on my own house now, bitch?"

Techno didn't want to deal with his bullshit so he just typed the number.

After a few minutes of talking Wilbur gave the signal and they attacked. Tommy tried to take the phone but techno was too fast and he jumped up, quickly putting the call on pause. He tried to get as far away from Tommy but wilbur attacked from behind. Tubbo was still on the floor, now laughing.

"TOMMY GET THE FUCK OFF ME I'M TRYING TO ORDER"

"GIVE ME THE PHONE TECHNO"

"HEY IF I YELL REALLY LOUD DO YOU THINK THEY CAN HEAR ME TECHNOBLADE? CAN THEY HEAR ME MR. BLADE?"

"TUBBO WTF NOT YOU TOO"  
\----------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Philza was greeted with the sight of the boys sleeping, sitting on the ground with their back at the wall while leaning on techno and tommy that were on the centre. The tv still playing and the pizza leftovers clearly visible from the open box.

He quickly took a photo of them. This could be either good memories or great blackmail.


End file.
